Abandonnés
by Schwarzblack
Summary: Tom, Bill. Bill, Tom.
1. Chapter 1

Ils venaient de se disputer pour la énième fois. Ca faisait des semaines qu'ils s'engueulaient, pour rien, pour tout. Chaque mots qu'ils sortaient, l'un comme l'autre, visaient à faire du mal. Tout l'amour fraternel c'était transformé en une boule de haine incontrôlable.  
Personne ne se souvenait du début de cette histoire, personne ne se souvenait de pourquoi tout ça avait commencé. Eux non plus d'ailleurs. Ils ne se supportaient plus.  
La gloire du groupe se fissurait, au fur et à mesure que Bill et Tom se détruisaient. Le public le ressentait. Pendant les concerts, il n'y avait plus de complicité entre les jumeaux. Bill essayait de mettre de l'ambiance mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quant à Tom, lui, il était absent. Là sans être là, ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs.  
Il rêvait de liberté, il rêvait d'un monde où il pourrait marcher dans la rue sans être reconnu ... Il n'en pouvait plus. Ces groupies, ces fans hystériques qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose : finir dans son lit. Au début il trouvait ça amusant, et puis ... Et puis il s'était lassé. Il rêvait de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était, et non pas pour ce qu'il faisait mais ça, c'était impossible ... Il n'y avait qu'une personne, une seule, capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et c'était son frère. Mais dès que cette pensée venait s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Tom, celui-ci la balayait en une fraction de seconde ... S'il ne s'interdisait pas ses pensées, il saurait que la seule personne capable de l'aimer pour lui, serait aussi la seule personne qu'il pourrait aimer. Mais cette conclusion était trop dur a assumer ... Lui amoureux de son frère ... Quelle idée. Il préférait donc penser à autre chose mais comment faire quand on vit continuellement avec la cause de tout ses tourments ?  
Il avait donc décider de quitter le groupe, de partir avant que tout cela ne devienne trop compliqué pour lui ... Changer de vie, et partir loin, loin de tout, loin de son frère ...  
Un soir, il avait donc décider de faire part de sa décision à Bill :

- Bill ?  
- Ah, Tom ! Je suis content de t'voir !  
- Hm, ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer ...  
- Tom, ça va pas ? T'as l'air tout bizarre !  
- Comment dire ... Je ... Je crois que je vais quitter le groupe, que je vais partir, loin ...  
- QUOI ??????

... C'était la que tout avait commencé d'ailleurs. Leurs disputes, les cris, les insultes. Ça avait débuter tout doucement, puis leur relation s'était dégradé. Bill était en colère contre son frère parce qu'il voulait quitter ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus pendant des années et aussi parce qu'il vivait ça comme un abandon de la part de son jumeau. Tom lui, était déçu par son frère, qui ne le comprenait pas. C'était parti de rien, mais le stress, les tensions, les fans, la vie, les avait rendu exécrable l'un envers l'autre et puis c'était une manière pour Tom de se protéger de lui-même ...

Tom était resté parce qu'il avait mauvaise conscience. Bill avait raison quelque part ... Il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher : Georg, Gustav, Bill ... Bill ... Mais s'il restait, il allait devenir fou. Fou de rage, fou d'amour. Il devait partir. Il devait s'enfuir avant que tout cela ne prenne de trop grande proportion ... Il savait que Bill le détesterait mais au point ou ils en étaient tout les deux ... Il se dit que ça ne pourrait être pire. Il avait donc décider de partir, discrètement, sans laisser aucune trace.

Il faisait nuit, tout le monde dormait paisiblement sauf Tom. Lui faisait ses valises. Il avait appelé un Taxi, il serait là dans 20 minutes ... Une fois ses bagages préparé, il s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait quitter ... Toutes ces années de pur bonheur ou il avait put faire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il aimait ... Il se demanda s'il avait prit la bonne décision et puis repensa à Bill ... S'il ne partait pas, il ne pourrait plus contrôler cet amour déjà trop grand qu'il avait pour son frère et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Ca lui faisait tellement mal, là, au fond de ses entrailles. Dès qu'il le regardait, il avait mal, dès qu'il ne le voyait pas, il avait mal ...  
Il se ressaisi, empoigna sa valise, et ferma là porte de sa chambre, essayant de n'avoir aucun regret, essayant de se persuader qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, essayant de se persuader qu'il faisait ça pour son frère, pour ne pas lui faire de mal avec ses idées tordues, avec son amour incontrôlable et inconditionnel.  
Il marchait lentement dans le couloir, pour ne réveiller personne. Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de Bill, il s'arrêta un instant, et lui demanda pardon ... Pardon pour ce qu'il allait faire : l'abandonner. Car il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. C'est ce que penserait son frère quand il se rendra compte qu'il était parti. Mais il continua son chemin, il devait partir, vite.

Arrivé dehors, il pleuvait, le taxi avait un peu de retard, il commençait a avoir froid. Les gouttes d'eau perlait sur son front, elle lui faisait du bien, lui permettait de garder les idées claires. Il allait appelé la compagnie de taxi lorsqu'une voix faible surgit derrière lui ... Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. La douleur que ressentait son frère, il l'a ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Lorsque Tom lui fit face, il ne put que voir les milliers d'expressions qui s'affichaient sur le visage de son jumeaux : la colère, la haine, l'incompréhension, le dégoût, la peine, la douleur, le désarroi ...

- Est que ... Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, pour qu'on en arrive là, toi et moi ?

Tom n'avait pas la force de répondre. Il ne pouvait pas ... Et puis que répondre à ça ? Avait il fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui, son frère jumeau qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'avait aimé en frère, qui l'avait porté jusqu'à la gloire ? Non bien sûr que non, tout venait de lui, Tom. Mais comment expliquer tout ça ? Comment expliqué qu'il devait partir pour son bien, pour leur bien ? Il ne pouvait pas, les mots lui manquait, le temps aussi.  
Le taxi arriva et se gara vers Tom. Celui-ci s'approcha de Bill et l'enlaça tendrement. Ce serait la dernière étreinte. Il se retourna. Il était maintenant dos à son jumeaux, et il partit, sans un mot, sans un regard pour Bill, qui, les larmes aux yeux, s'était effondré sur le sol .


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait déjà quelque mois que Tom était partit. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à personne, avait laissé ses cheveux long, mais enlevé ses dread. Il vivait au jour le jour attendant un signe du destin. Il allait d'hôtel en hôtel, de peur qu'on le retrouve. Il était devenu méconnaissable. Les traits tirés, ses yeux autrefois rieurs étaient devenu tristes, fatigués. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, il ne vivait pas non, il survivait. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour que son frère ne soit jamais au courant de ses sentiments, et il ne fallait pas qu'il le soit. Il imaginait déjà le regard haineux qu'éprouverait Bill envers lui et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il s'était donc coupé du monde, ne lisait pas les magasines, ne regardait pas lé télé ... Mais la vie finit toujours par nous rattraper, un jour ou l'autre. C'est ce qu'il s'était produit, d'ailleurs.

4h23.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone.  
Puis 2 ...  
Et si c'était quelqu'un qui l'appelait pour lui dire que quelque chose de grave était arriver à Bill ?  
Puis 3 ...  
Mais non, comment aurait-ils pu le retrouver dans ce trou à rats ?  
Puis 4 ...  
Devait-il répondre ? La curiosité fut plus forte que tout, il répondit :

- Allô ? Dit il d'un air mal assuré, son coeur manquant de rater un battement.

- Youhou, Allô ? Tom commençait à s'impatienter, ce n'était qu'une farce. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru qu'enfin il aurait des nouvelles de son frère mais finalement il ...  
- C'est moi. Lança quelqu'un, à l'autre bout du combiné.  
- Bill ?  
- Oui, oui, c'est moi.

Puis un silence s'était installé. Que voulait il ? La voix de Bill paraissait lointaine, il avait l'air tellement ... Tellement triste. Oui c'était le mot, triste.

- Comment ... Comment as tu eu ce numéro ? Demanda Tom, encore sous le choc.  
- J'ai ... Regardé les relevé de banque de ta Carte Bleu, tout simplement ...

"Merde ! La Carte Bleu", pensa Tom. Comment avait il été assez bête pour s'en servir. Bill savait donc ou il était, et ce qu'il avait fait pendant tout ces mois. Mais alors ... Pourquoi n'avait il pas appelé plus tôt ?

- Ah ...  
- J'ai hésité, avant de t'appeler tu sais. Plusieurs fois j'ai composé le numéro et puis je raccrochais à chaque fois. Je ... [La voix de Bill, faible jusque là si fit plus forte] Pourquoi t'es parti, Tom, hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous a fait ça ? Je comprends pas. Pendant des jours et des jours, je me suis posé la question ! Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Tom ? Tu as pensé à moi quand tu es parti !? Tu as pensé à mon désarroi quand j'ai compris que tu t'en allais, que tu ne reviendrais pas ? J'ai espéré. Oh ça oui, j'ai espéré, chaque seconde, chaque minutes, que tu franchisses le seuil de l'hôtel, que tu reviennes en t'excusant d'être parti comme tu l'as fait, de m'avoir abandonné. Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, Tom, tu m'as laissé. Tu nous abandonné, moi et le groupe. Tu es parti sans penser au conséquences que ça aurait sur nous. As tu au moins lu les journaux ces derniers jours ? C'est la fin, Tom. C'est ... C'est fini, on est plus rien. Et sans toi, je ne suis plus personne.

Et Bill raccrocha, sans même laisser à Tom le soin de répondre. Il en était resté sans voix ... Il avait l'impression d'avoir été égoïste ...Il avait tout laché, laissé les membres du groupe se débrouiller tout seul ... Mais il avait pensé qu'il retrouverait vite un guitariste, aussi bon que lui ...

Il n'avait pas osé le rappeler. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir à ces derniers mois, ce qu'ils s'étaient passé. Il commençait tout juste à croire que l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour son frère était parti mais le fait d'entendre sa voix à nouveau ... Le doux son de sa voix ... Il avait compris que ce n'était pas fini. Il prit donc une solution qui le soulagea et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Tom entreprit d'acheter tout les magasines qu'il trouverait sur Tokio Hotel, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et puis ... Et puis il rentrerait et retrouverait Bill et le groupe. Et puis tout redeviendrait comme avant. La seule chose qu'il devait faire était de taire son amour, et il y arriverait. Mais plus jamais, plus jamais, il ne voulait entendre cette tristesse, cette détresse dans la voix de son frère. Il ne voulait plus l'abandonner, il voulait être avec lui, lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un.

Il se posa un instant sur son lit et ouvrit les pages une a une. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, peur de savoir ce qu'avait engendré sa fuite... Et il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Les journaux disaient tous a peu près la même chose, et tentaient de comprendre pourquoi il s'en était allé. Certain prétendait même qu'il était aller se marier avec une fan dans le plus grand anonymat. Ca le faisait presque sourire ... Et Dieu sait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri. Mais, aussi vite que son sourire était apparu, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de sa joue. Le journal disait que Bill faisait une dépression et qu'il avait tenté de ... Nan, ça ne pouvait être possible ! Son frère n'aurait jamais tenté de se suicider ! ... Mais après tout ... Il avait eu l'air tellement désespéré au téléphone ... Tom se leva d'un bond et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il ne voulait plus passer une seconde de plus loin de Bill. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour partir comme ça et laisser son frère qui était si fragile ...

Il prit un billet d'avion pour l'Allemagne, et pria pour retrouvé Bill en bonne santé ... Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et s'il recommençait ? Et s'il retentait de se suicider ? Tom arrivait à tenir debout, tant qu'il savait son frère en bonne santé mais s'il venait à mourir ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Une fois arrivé dans son pays natal, Tom prit soin de passer inaperçu. Il avait appris par un magasine que le groupe serait à Berlin. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trouver, mais comment faire ? Il pouvait toujours appeler Georg ou Gustav ... Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Cepandant, au bout d'heure de recherche dans la ville, il composa le numéro du bassiste, espérant qu'il ne le jetterait pas ...

- Georg c'est moi. C'est Tom. Ca va ?  
- Tu ferais bien de m'expliquer tout de suite ce que tu veux, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, que j'aille bien ou non ?  
- Pardon ...  
- C'est ça, pardon. C'est trop facile, t'as bousillé ce pour quoi on s'était battu, putain !  
- Je sais ... Je ... Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ... Je veux juste savoir ou est Bill.  
- Ca n'te regarde pas ! Laisse le tranquille.  
- S'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- Tu crois pas qu'il avait besoin de savoir ou t'étais, toi pendant tout ces mois ?  
- ... Tu as raison, tu as raison ... Désolée, pardon, vraiment je ... Au revoir.  
- Nan attends.

Tom n'avait pas très envie de se faire engueuler encore une fois par son "ami" ... Mais quelque chose le retins, il ne pouvait pas raccrocher.

- Je vais te dire ou il est. Mais je fais pas ça pour toi. Je fais ça pour Bill, parce que je sais pas si ça t'interesse, mais il était à deux doigts de frôler la mort et je veux pas que ça se reproduise !  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que ...  
- Je m'en fous. Tu te souviens de l'hôtel ou on était, la première fois qu'on est venu à Berlin ? Et ben c'est la bas qu'il est. Vas-y, et répare tes conneries.

Sur ces mots plein de froideur, Georg raccrocha, laissant Tom dans un grand désarroi. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu aussi en colère ... Ca lui avait fait mal. Il avait échoué d'accord, mais n'avait il pas droit à l'erreur, comme tout le monde ? Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'hotel que le bassiste avait mentioné. Arrivé à la récéption de l'hôtel, Tom demanda à connaitre le numéro de la chambre de son frère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui refuse, par sécurité mais on lui donna, sans même le regarder.  
Il monta les escalier lentement, les battements de son coeur s'accélérait au fur et à mesur qu'il s'approchait du numéro 384.  
Il s'arrêta net, une fois arriver à la hauteur du numéro. Il hésitait, faisait demi-tour puis revenait sur ses pas. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il est besoin de frapper.

- On m'a prévenu de ton arrivé, lança Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était là devant lui. L'air surpris de le voir ici, maintenant, le regard froid. Ses cheveux étaient plat, son visage dépourvu de maquillage. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Le temps s'était arrêté, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Tom ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, qu'est ce qui l'avait amené à revenir voir son frère ? Et puis il se souvint. La tentative de suicide qu'il avait fait et puis le coup de téléphone désespéré qu'il avait reçu de sa part. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était venu ici sans vraiment réfléchir. Sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Bill. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il était là, qu'allait-il se dire ? Qu'allait-il dire ?

- Tom ? Tu rentres, ou pas ?

Bill le regardait d'un air insistant mais il avait envie de partir, de s'enfuir. Bill le regardait comme s'il était insignifiant. Ni joie ni sourire se dessinaient sur son visage. Juste un visage impassible, impossible à déchiffrer. "OU PAS !" avait il envie d'hurler mais il devait se montrer fort et faire face à son jumeau. S'expliquer, s'expliquer tant qu'il le pourrait et s'excuser autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.  
Il entra donc dans la pièce lentement, comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté, comme s'il avait peur que Bill change d'avis et le mette dehors.

- Assieds-toi où tu peux.

La chambre était en bazar, les volets fermés, la télé allumé. Des mouchoirs jonchaient le sol, des tas de vêtements aussi. Tom eu un pincement au cœur, l'envie de partir était encore plus grande, il tremblait. Il avait froid.  
Soudain, il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule ... Bill l'enroulait dans une couverture.

- Tiens, tu as l'air gelé, tu trembles.

Il aurait voulu dire merci mais les mots ne venaient pas. La peur le faisait vaciller, il décida donc de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait tellement mal à la tête, les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit torturé. Comment faire pour ne pas le blesser ? Pour ne pas lui faire peur ? Par où commencer ? S'excuser, s'expliquer ? Que devait-il faire en premier ... ?  
Et puis le trou noir. Plus rien, son esprit était vide. Il se sentait partir, il était épuisé. Il s'allongea sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Sa tête heurta le matelas. Au loin il entendait juste une voix qui l'appelait. "Tom, Tom". Ou était-il déjà ? Il ne savait plus. "Tom, Tom !" Pourquoi faisait-il si noir, tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi avait il si froid ? "Tom ..." Et cette voix ... D'abord froide et puis suppliante ... "Tom, je t'en supplie ... "

...

Il eu du mal à rouvrir les yeux. Chaque partie de son corps lui faisait affreusement mal ... La première chose qu'il vit fut les murs blancs qui l'entouraient. A coté de lui, une table de chevet. Une table comme ... Dans les hôpitaux ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Kaulitz.  
- Qu'est ... Qu'est ce que je ... Je fais ici ? Tenta t-il de dire.  
- Votre frère vous a amené ici. Vous vous êtes effondré sur son lit et vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
- Quand est ce que ...  
- Il y a deux jours. Maintenant que vous avez ouvert les yeux, on fera quelques examens et puis vous pourrez sortir.  
- Mais pourquoi me suis-je effondré ?  
- Je n'sais pas, seul vous pouvez le savoir. D'après mon expérience, vous avez surement dû être confronté à un grand stress et une fois arrivé à son paroxysme, votre corps ne pouvait plus le supporter, il s'est donc mis "en pause".  
- Et mon frère ?  
- Il vous a amené et n'est pas revenu. Je repasserai vous voir. Au revoir !

Et le médecin laissa Tom dans le plus grand désarroi.


	4. Chapter 4

Où avait bien pu passer Bill ? Ne s'intéressait-il pas à son état de santé !? Avait-il rêvé cette voix suppliante qui le sommait de se réveiller ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'évanouisse avant d'avoir pu s'expliquer ? Il était si près du but ... Tellement près de cet instant où enfin il aurait été soulagé de ce poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine, le cœur, qui l'empêchait de respirer, qui l'étouffait chaque jour un peu plus ... Maintenant, il faudrait tout recommencer : rechercher Bill, lui faire face de nouveau. Le pourrait-il ? Pourrait-il seulement le revoir sans que sa tête et son cœur explosent en même temps ?  
Pourtant, il faudrait bien ... Il devait être fort, s'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui, son amour le tuerait. ... Et puis, il devait bien la vérité à son frère. Lui dire qu'il avait été lâche, qu'il avait préférer fuir ses sentiments pour le protéger et puis aussi pour se protéger lui, qu'il avait quitter le groupe parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de leur relation qui s'était dégradé, parce qu'il crevait chaque jour un peu plus, parce qu'il avait peur de lui-même, peur d'être fou, peur ... Peur, tellement peur ...

Ils le laissèrent sortir au bout de 4 jours, lorsqu'ils furent sur et certain que son état de santé n'était pas inquiétant. 4 jours de torture où chaque matin en se levant, il pensait à son frère, espérant qu'il passerait le pas de la porte et où chaque soir en se couchant il versait toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'il n'était pas venu. Il craignait sa sortie ... Craignait de mettre les pieds hors de cet hôpital, craignant de se faire harceler par les journalistes en manquent de ragots, par les fans hystériques qui étaient toujours là quand ils voulaient être seul. Il craignait le regard des autres, leur pitié, leur compassion. Il voyait déjà les titres : "Tom Kaulitz, en dépression, garder à l'hôpital".  
Il se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, prêt à partir ... Il prit son courage à deux mains et marcha d'un pas déterminé dans les couloirs, pour ne pas faiblir. Il passera les portes de l'hôpital avec dignité tout en ignorant les questions qui fuseraient ... Lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors, seul le silence l'accueillit. Le silence, et le bruit des voitures.

Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre, à faire le lien ... Il était redevenu un inconnu parmi tant d'autres, Tokio Hotel n'existait plus, Tokio Hotel n'était plus rien et ça à cause de lui, à cause de ses sentiments tordus, à cause de sa fuite. Il reçut comme un grand coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes ... Il devait réparer ses erreurs, lui seul pouvait le faire et il le devait, pour son frère, et puis pour Gustav et Georg ... Il avait abandonné tout le monde sans aucunes explications alors que eux avaient toujours été là pour lui ...  
Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche ... Gustav, Georg, Georg, Gustav ? ...

- Tiens, en voilà une surprise, un revenant ...  
- ... Pardon.  
- Pas la peine de t'excuser va.  
- Si, si, il le faut, je le dois j'aurai jamais dû ...  
- Arrête, tu veux ? Si tu es partit, c'est surement pour une bonne raison, tu n'aurais jamais fait de tort à Bill. Ni au groupe d'ailleurs si tu n'avais pas une raison valable. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui ... Tu m'as toujours compris, Gustav.  
- Mieux que tu ne le crois. Alors, j'imagine que tu m'appelles pour quelque chose d'important ?  
- Oui ... Je dois m'expliquer avec Bill, je dois lui parler tout de suite ... La dernière fois je n'ai pas pu, il faut que je le joigne ... Dis moi où il est, je t'en supplie ...

Au bout du fil, Gustav avait l'air hésitant. Tom pensa que Gustav était peut-être compréhensif, mais très protecteur envers son jumeau ... Mais il était prêt à tout pour avoir cette information, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Chaque seconde avec ce lourd secret le détruisait un peu plus.

- Il est ... Ecoute Tom, pas mal de chose ont changé pendant que tu es partit ...  
- C'est à dire ?

La voix de Tom commençait à trembler ... Qu'entendait-il par là ?

- Hé bien, Bill a une copine maintenant. Et ... Il est avec elle, dans l'hôtel ou tu l'as vu récemment ...

Je suis dé ...

Bip, bip, bip.

Tom avait raccroché. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'excuse. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il voulait crever, mourir, hurler à la mort. Il voulait hurler sa douleur, la cracher. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu le voir à l'hôpital, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait même pas l'air content de le voir à l'hôtel lorsqu'il s'était évanoui ... Il avait rencontré quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait surement ...

...

Devant la porte de la chambre 384, Tom eu comme une impression de déjà vu. Encore une fois il était là à se demander quand est-ce qu'il arriverait à frapper à cette foutue porte. Il savait que Bill était là, il entendait le bruit de la télé. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et respira un grand bol d'oxygène avant de taper trois coups. Bill ouvrit, et Tom crut mourir.

- Il faut qu'on parle, que je t'explique.

Bill ne dit rien mais le dévisagea de son regard dur et froid qui fit frémir Tom mais qui cette fois, entra dans la chambre d'un pas déterminé, signe qu'il ne flancherait pas.

Tom s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et se retourna, pour être face à son frère. Son visage qui lui avait paru dur et froid quelques secondes auparavant lui paraissait maintenant triste et fragile. Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux, il l'aurait juré, rouges et gonflés, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer … Il eu un pincement au cœur, le temps s'était arrêté, ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre, attendant que l'un des deux brise le silence qui s'était fait si pesant.

-Je sais pas par où commencer … Avoua Tom.

Bill s'avança vers lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais Tom refusa d'un mouvement de tête, il préférait rester debout, il préférait marcher en parlant, ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Bill, lui, s'assit. Tom avait l'impression que son frère ne tenait plus vraiment debout, qu'il essayait de paraître insensible, fort mais qu'au fond, il n'y arrivait pas, que sa douleur était trop grande. Il le sentait, il ressentait ce qu'on son frère ressentait et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, se mettre à genoux et lui demander mille fois pardon, sentir son odeur, sentir ses mains sur lui, sentir … « Nan, stop ! » Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il devait être fort ! Il ne pouvait pas courir vers Bill et lui demander d'oublier le passé comme ça, ce serait trop simple, et rien n'était simple, dans cette histoire.

-Et si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi tu m'as si lâchement abandonnés, le soir où tu es parti ? Le soir ou tu es parti sans explication ?

Le regard de Bill était insoutenable, il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, il ne pouvait pas … Alors il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, et commença son récit ...

…

5 ans déjà. 5 ans déjà qu'il avait se vide au fond de lui, au fond de son âme. 5 ans qu'il ne vivait plus, mais qu'il survivait. 5 ans qu'il revivait chaque jour et chaque nuit cette scène.  
Le pire, c'était la nuit.  
Quand il se couchait dans son lit et que seul le silence lui répondait. Il avait beau hurler, crier le nom de son frère, il ne répondait pas. Il n'était plus là, et c'était de sa faute. Chaque nuit il faisait des cauchemars, revoyant le visage si triste de son jumeau …  
La dernière image qu'il avait de lui était la plus horrible, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser, il essayait de taire se malaise qui naissait en lui chaque fois que son visage venait hanter ses songes.  
Il avait essayer de redonner un sens à sa vie, un but, alors il avait essayer de faire revivre Tokio Hotel … Ca avait plutôt bien marché, d'ailleurs, et ça marchait toujours … Mais sans lui, ça n'était pas pareil. Sans lui, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène, il regardait sur sa droite et voyait quelqu'un d'autre, un étranger, un inconnu, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il espérait le revoir, mais c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait prit sa place.  
Un soir, sur un coup de tête, il avait décider que ce serait le dernier concert. Que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire semblant. Qu'il ne pouvait plus sourire parce que chaque sourire le tuait un peu plus. Ses sourires, il aurait aimé les lui destiner, mais il n'était plus là pour les voir.  
Alors ce soir-là, il s'assit sur une chaise au milieu de la scène, seul, et se mit à chanter. Chanter cette chanson qu'il avait écrite pour lui, et qui lui rappelait tout l'amour qu'il avait eu pour son frère, sa moitié, celui qui faisait partie de sa vie, mais qui n'était plus là. Ce soir là, il lui dédia cette chanson, parce qu'il en avait besoin, pour lui dire au revoir, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu avant. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps, trop occuper par son orgueil, par son dégout …  
Alors il se mit à chanter et un silence triste se fit entendre dans la salle de concert … Tout les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, certains pleurant, certain tentant de ravaler leur larmes. Il aurait voulu pleurer aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait que la chanson soit parfaite, qu'elle ne soit pas gâchée par sa voix qui menaçait de se briser à tout moment …

_In mir wird es langsam kalt  
wie lang können wir beide  
hier noch sein  
Bleib hier  
die Schatten wollen mich holen  
Doch wenn wir gehen  
dann gehen wir nur zu Zweit  
Du bist alles was ich bin und alles was durch meine Adern fließt  
Immer werden wir uns tragen  
Egal wohin wir fahrn egal wie tief_

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht

Ich höre wenn du leise schreist  
spüre jeden Atemzug von dir  
Und auch  
wenn das Schicksal uns zerreißt  
Egal was danach kommt  
das teilen wir

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
_lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht_

In die Nacht irgendwann  
In die Nacht  
nur mit dir zusammen!

_Halt mich sonst treib ich  
alleine in die Nacht_

Nimm mich mit und halt mich sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
in die Nacht

Du bist alles was ich bin  
und alles  
was durch meine Adern fließt 

In die Nacht ... Ils l'avaient écrit ensemble, l'un pour l'autre. Il l'avait chanter de tout son cœur, de toute son âme … Personne n'avait applaudit la fin, respectant la tristesse du chanteur, respectant l'hommage qu'il avait fait à son frère. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise, tourna le dos au publique, et sortit de scène, sans même un regard pour lui, car s'il avait décider que se serait le dernier concert c'était parce qu'il avait prit une décision et qu'il ne voulait la partager avec personne.

Ce soir-là, une tristesse infinie le submergea. 5 ans déjà et il ne s'en était pas remit. Comment le pourrait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il se souvenait …

_Il était venu dans sa chambre, l'air complètement paumé. Le regard vide, mais l'envie de s'expliquer. Alors il l'avait laisser faire. Il s'était tu, attendant que son frère commence à parler.___

_- Je sais pas par où commencer … Avoua Tom.___

_Le son de sa voix le fit tressaillir … Il avait oublié qu'elle était si douce et il avait oublié à quel point il aimait l'entendre … Par où pouvait-il commencer ? Il ne le savait pas, c'est lui qui était venu, c'était à lui de savoir.___

_- Et si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi tu m'as si lâchement abandonné, le soir où tu es parti ? Le soir ou tu es parti sans explication ?___

_Sa voix s'était faite plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il voulait que Tom s'explique maintenant, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laisser sur le trottoir ce soir là, pourquoi ?___

_- Je vais commencer par le début … Je m'en suis rendu compte il y un peu plus de deux ans …__  
__  
__Déjà, il avait eu envie de poser des questions, mais il préféra laisser à son frère le temps de s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, de peur qu'il change d'avis, et qu'il parte sans un mot.___

_- Je me souviens, toi et moi, on était dans ta chambre, je jouais de la guitare, et toi tu chantais … Et tu me regardais si intensément que mon cœur avait failli exploser … Je savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, alors j'ai essayé d'oublier ce sentiment étrange qui s'était accaparé de moi ce jour là …Plus tard j'ai compris que ce moment là avait été le début de tout. J'ai compris que …Que ...__  
__- Tu as compris quoi ?___

_Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais son Tom avait l'air complètement paniqué, comme si ce qu'il allait lui révéler allait changer sa vie pour toujours … ___

_- C'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.__  
__- …__  
__- Je ne m'excuserai pas de ça, et je ne t'expliquerais pas pourquoi, parce que je sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup, sans crier gare. Un jour je me suis levé et c'était là. Je t'aimais, je t'aimais si fort que je voulais en crever. C'est pour ça que je suis parti, c'est pour ça que je me suis si lâchement enfui, je voulais pas te faire peur, je voulais pas te faire de mal, et je voulais oublié ce sentiment de fou qui s'emparait un peu plus de moi chaque jour, chaque minute. J'étouffais, je voulais mourir, je pouvais en parler à personne, qui m'aurait cru ? Qui m'aurait compris ? Alors j'ai préféré partir sans rien dire à personne, pensant que les mots seraient inutiles, qu'ils te feraient plus de mal que mon silence …___

_Il avait lancé ça sans respirer, d'un coup, comme si la porté de ce qu'il venait d'avouer serait moins forte. Bill n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles … Il avait scruté le visage de son frère, cherchant le sourire en coin qui le l'aurait trahi, attendant le moment ou il lui aurait dit "Je t'ai bien eu, hein ?" mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. ___

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, je vois dans tes yeux que je te dégoute … Mais j'ai appris que tu avais fais une tentative de suicide, que maintenant tu avais une copine … J'aimerai que tu m'expliques … A ton tour de parler …___

_Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire … Parler, ou le jeter dehors. Il se souvenait que lorsque son frère lui avait avouer ses sentiments, il avait ressenti du dégout, il avait été horrifié … Il voulait répondre à ses questions, lui balancer à la gueule tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps ! La révélation de son frère l'avait ébranlé, dégoûté, mais il fallait qu'il parle, il en avait besoin.___

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai essayé de mourir ? Tu oses me poser la question ? A ton avis, hein ? A ton avis, t'aurais réagis comment, toi, si j'étais parti, comme ça, sans laisser de trace ? T'aurai fait pareil, t'aurai voulu crever, t'aurais voulu mourir, parce que t'aurai eu l'impression que ta vie n'avait plus aucun sens, parce que t'en aurais eu marre de te poser toutes ces questions, t'en aurait eu marre de ressentir tout ce vide en toi, t'en aurais eu marre de n'être plus que l'ombre de toi même ! Alors un soir, un soir … J'ai pris un flacon de somnifères, et je les ai avalé, un à un, sans aucun regret. Je voulais mourir, parce qu'une vie sans toi n'était pas vraiment une vie. Et puis tout ces magasines qui nous on descendu en flèche, à la seconde ou ils ont appris que tu avais quitté le groupe ! J'en pouvais plus … ! Mais ça n'a pas marché, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, et ça m'a encore plus tué. J'avais l'impression d'être un corps sans âme, que je m'étais éteins dès le premier cachet avalé … Et puis j'ai rencontré une fille … Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, comme ça, un jour, l'amour est venu sans prévenir et je me suis senti mieux … Tu me manquais toujours terriblement, __mais avec elle, la vie était moins pénible, elle m'a aidé à réapprendre à vivre, à sourire, à aimer, et elle, elle ne m'a jamais trahi.___

_A ce mot, Tom tressaillit. Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, sortant tout les mots qui lui venait à l'esprit, sans chercher à connaitre la porté qu'ils auraient sur Tom, pensant qu'il aurait aimé lui faire du mal comme il lui en avait fait. Mais il devait continuer, même si le visage de son frère s'était décomposé, et qu'il avait l'air dévasté, il devait continuer :___

_- Et puis un jour, qu'elle n'était pas là pour veiller sur moi, j'ai pris le téléphone et je t'ai appelé … J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix … Je t'en voulais tellement, mais j'avais tellement besoin de toi … Et quand tu es venu chez moi, la première fois, tu m'as tellement fait … Pitié … Pitié oui c'est le mot. Alors je t'ai amené à l'hôpital, mais je voulais pas venir te voir, je voulais que tu souffres, que tu souffres de mon absence, comme moi j'en ai souffert. Tu m'as détruit, Tom, tu m'as détruit, et je voulais te le faire payer. __  
__- Je suis tellement désolé … Si tu savais, si tu savais comme je m'en veux … Mais je pouvais pas rester, tu comprends ? Je pouvais pas te le dire … Je devais fuir …__  
__- Tu es un monstre, Tom. Un monstre, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu t'en ailles, que tu partes, et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Ne t'avises pas de revenir ici, toi et moi, c'est fini, tu es mort pour moi.__  
__- Bill, attends …__  
__- Dehors !!!___

_Tom était resté cloué sur place quelque seconde et était partit en courant. Il avait ouvert rapidement la porte, et avait disparu dans le couloir, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte._

A ce souvenir, il s'écroula sur le sol. Il avait neigé la veille, le toit de l'immeuble était tout blanc. A quelques centimètres de lui, le vide. Un vide immense, comme celui qui vivait avec lui à chaque seconde. Il regrettait tellement ses paroles … Il aurait tellement voulu s'excuser … Se faire pardonner … Évidemment qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais comment aurait il pu réagir autrement ? Il avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait voulu cracher sa haine, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

_Lorsque Tom était parti, il s'était allongé sur son lit, le regard vide. Il avait pensé que dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas lui ferait du bien mais ça l'avait encore plus bousillé, fatigué. Il avait eu honte de lui … __  
__Pendant plusieurs jour, il avait réfléchit … Il s'était même décidé à aller voir son frère … Mais lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, ça avait été trop tard …___

_- Oui, bonjour, j'ai appris que Tom Kaulitz était dans cet hôtel, pourrais-je avoir le numéro de sa chambre, s'il vous plait ?__  
__- Monsieur Kaulitz ne veut pas être dérangé.__  
__- C'est important, s'il vous plait.___

_Il s'était retrouvé face à la porte de Tom, et avait frappé longtemps sans qu'on lui fasse de réponse. Il était redescendu à la réception.___

_- Excusez-moi, mais vous auriez pu me dire qu'il n'était pas là …___

_La réceptionniste avait regardé les clés manquantes.___

_- Je suis désolée, mais il est bien là, sa clé n'est pas là, et les résidents doivent nous les remettre avant de sortir.__  
__- S'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'ouvrir la porte ? Il m'aurait répondu, il s'est passé quelque chose, __j'en suis certain.___

_La réceptionniste avait bougonné mais avait ouvert la porte de la chambre quand même. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que la douleur qu'il avait ressenti avant n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il avait éprouvé à cet instant … Tom était là, face à lui, une corde autour du coup … On aurait presque pu dire que c'était un ange …_

C'est ce souvenir là qui lui faisait le plus de mal ... Jamais il ne pourrait lui demandé pardon, s'il ne l'avait pas traité de monstre, il aurait été encore en vie ... et il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ça ... C'était trop dur. Alors il sortit le mot que Tom avait laissé avant de mourir, le déplia, le lu, "Je suis persuadé que tu ne penses pas ce que tu as dit, qu'un jour tu me comprendras, mais j'ai trop mal pour pouvoir t'attendre ... Je suis désolé, encore, désolé de t'avoir aimé de cet amour qui ne devrait pas exister. Un jour on se trouvera peut-être, là-haut ...", jeta le bout de papier dans le vide et le suivit.

Lorsque son corps toucha le sol, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, heureux qu'il était de s'en aller retrouver enfin son frère.

FIN

J'sais, c'est pas joyeux joyeux mais bon ... Je préfère les savoir torturés, aller savoir pourquoi ! J'aime pas les fins heureuse faut croire ! (Celle là l'est à moitié cela dit !)

J'espère que ça vous à plu, à bientôt =)

Ps : Désolée s'il y a des fautes !


End file.
